Goodbye
by FlapJack Lover
Summary: another one-shot about Hinata


**Tmj- While I was listening to "Goodbye" by Kristinia DeBarge and I thought it would make a good one-shot. So here it is **_**Goodbye**_**. Song: Goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge **

* * *

_**Goodbye**_

It has been about a day since her break up with Naruto. She thought it was time for a change. She got rid of all her baggy clothes and cut her long midnight hair, that was down to her back and now it was at the base of her neck. Once she was happy with herself, she called her 3 best friends. First Temari.

"Hello?" asked a girl on the other line.

"Temari, it is me, Hinata." repiled Hinata.

"Hey Hina, how you holding up?" asked Temari in a caring voice.

"I'm fine, but I was thinking about singing at the club tomorrow and I was wondering if you would sing with me?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, I would love to." replied Temari.

"Great, I am going to call Ino and Tenten."

"Cool, I be over in a bit." said Temari while she about to hang up.

"Wait Tema!" yelled Hinata in the phone.

"Yes?"

"Tell Shikamaru and makes sure he tells the guys." said Hinata.

"K." was Temari's replied.

"K and thanks again Tema."

"No problem Hina." said Temari "Bye."

"Peace out." The two girls hung up. Hinata called Ino and Tenten and they said they the same thing. About 5 minutes later that girls showed up to Hinata's house and that practice the song and they picked out the outfits that they would wear.

* * *

**With the guys**

"Guys, Temari told me to tell you guys to come to the club tomorrow night." Shikamaru told the guys. The guys nodded.

* * *

**At the club with the girls**

"Hina, this will so totally show Naruto, that you are way over him." said Ino. The 4 girls where backstage, All the girls had tight leather black shirts on and some tight leather shorts on, and the shorts where really short. Plus all the girls had their hair down. They also had black knee high boots on.

* * *

**At the club with the guys**

"WHAT!!" yelled an pissed off Neji.

"Yep, I broke up with her, cuz I realized that Sakura is much better." said Naruto.

"Dude Sakura is a mega slut!" said Kiba.

"Yeah have you not seen Hinata body in bathing suit?!" asked Garaa.

"NO, cause she wants that god damn jacket of hers and plus Sakura is not afraid to anything thing." replied Naruto as he took a drink of his beer." (AN: Everyone is 21 years old)

"So, how did she take it?" asked Sasuke.

"She broke down crying and I left her there." said Naruto, "plus, when she get here, she will be begging to have me back." Now Neji wanted to kill Naruto right then and there, but he couldn't. The next thing the guys knew, they saw Sakura walk over and start kissing Naruto.

"So, Naruto why are we here?" asked Sakura in a whiny voice.

"Shikamarau dragged me here." replied Naruto while kissing Sakura. The a person walked out on the stage and said, "Give it up for our next act!" yelled the guy. the people cheered. The curtains raised and all they guys jaws dropped. Then she started to sing her song.

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
because you dont know how to act  
and you don't know  
where your life is going  
am i supposed to be torn apart  
broken-hearted  
in a corner cryin  
pardon me if i don't show it  
i don't care if i never see you again  
I'll be alright  
take this final piece of advice and  
get yourself together  
but either way baby I'm gone  
I'm so over it I've been there and back  
changed all my numbers and  
just in case you're wonderin  
i got that new I'm a single girl swag  
got me with my girls  
and we're singing it  
sing  
na na na na hey  
na na na na hey'  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey  
na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

Naruto started to fell stupid. He looked over to Sakura and then back to Hinata. "_Man, that is what is was hiding, I should have waited_." thought Naruto

_cut my hair cuz  
it reminded me of you  
i know you like the long do  
had to switch my attitude up  
thinkin of changing how i ride  
no more on the passenger side  
too bad you missed out on the way that i drive it  
i don't care if i never see you again  
I'll be alright  
take this final piece of advice and  
get yourself together  
but either way baby I'm gone  
I'm so over it I've been there and back  
chaged all my numbers and  
just in case you're wonderin  
i got that new I'm a single girl swag  
got me with my girls and we're singin it  
sing  
na na na na hey  
na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey  
na nana na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
he hey  
he hey  
he hey  
goodbye  
I'm so over it I've been there and back  
changed all my numbers and  
just in case you're wonderin  
i got that new I'm a single girl swag  
got me with my girls  
and we're singing it  
sing  
na na na na hey  
na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey  
na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey  
na na nana hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey  
na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

They girls got off staged. They guys turned to Naruto and said at the same time, "YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME!" By this the girls came back out in normal clothes.

"Hinata, I am sooo sorry, please take me back." cried Naruto.

"Nah, stay with the slut, plus I have a new boyfriend." answered Hinata.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Me." Naruto turned to see who said that, he turned to see that it was Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and wrapped his arm around and kissed her forehead. Naruto got so pissed and left and Sakura threw a fit and also left. After that everyone was happy and lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Tmj- TaDa, How did you like it? R&R**


End file.
